dragonballupdatesfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry
|Race = Human|Gender = Male|Date of birth = January 25, Age 247|Date of death = May 26, Age 267|FirstApp = Movie: "Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu" Anime: "Majin Buu Transforms" 1999 (Mentioned English dub only and flashbacks)|JapName = ハリー|RomName = Harii|AniName = Harry|MangaName = Harry|AltName = Harris Daniels Harry Hal Harrie Little Harry Heimrich Grandpa Harry|Allegiance = Z Fighters (Warrior, Age 261 - Age 267)|FamConnect = Samuel Daniels (Paternal Grandfather) Catherine (Paternal Grandmother) Jared Daniels (Father) Gloria (Mother) Bradley Dawson (Father-in-law) Jillian (Mother-in-law) Victoria (Wife) Johnny (Son) Ella (Daughter-in-law) Jared (Grandson) Josie (Granddaughter)|Address = Spencer World (Ninjago City) (Formerly) Jump City, California (Formerly) Central City|Occupation = Martial Artist Martial Arts teacher|Height = 5'12" (171 cm) "adult"|Weight = 134 lbs (68 Kg) "adult"}} Harry (ハリー, Harii) is the member of the American Team like Z Fighters did as he's has first appears on TV special movie, Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, he's the only grandson of Samuel Daniels and Catherine, the son of Jared Daniels and Gloria, after his his parents and grandparents were both killed by Pui Pui and Yakon during the genocide massacre attack against on the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World from his early childhood. He's the one of the survivors left from the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World and the close long-lifetime best friend of Zesmond, Charley, Brandi, Aaron, Renee, Tony, Damien Blooms, Charlie Parker, Daphne, Jeffrey Prescott, Daria and Toby. He's also the good husband of Victoria, the loving father of Johnny, the father-in-law of Ella and the grandfather of Jared and Josie. Appearance Harry is the young child and young man of a tall, slimmer tone build and above average height with a slender yet frame athletic well-muscular physique. Over the course of the series and movies, he has the light-tan rich skin complexion, crimson red brown eyes and a flat, messy, short, spiky darkest chocolate brown hair. Harry have his father's light-tan rich skin complexion and messy short spiky darkest chocolate brown hair, the shape of his eyes and also had inherited traits of his mother's the crimson red brown eyes, kind demeanor and softer facial features. As a child, Harry wears his a causal outfit attire is the red T-shirt, dark navy blue vest jacket with white-and-grey hood, zipper and pockets, blue jeans, white socks and black, low-top sneakers with white laces and white soles. As a preteen, Harry usually wears a black shirt, blue-and-white unzipped short sleeved jacket, a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of black shoes with white soles. He also has his hat, blue Dynamax Band and Keystone necklace. As a teenager, Harry Harry wore his majority significant battle outfit attire is a dark crimson red vest jacket, white tank shirt, dark black belt with sliver buckle, black sweatpants, black fingerless gloves, large samurai sword, black boots with light charcoal grey soles throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series, movies and video games appearances. As a adult, his hair was grew on his back as middle-length hairstyle are almost close to similar to Broly's, Harry wear a red pattern vest with golden yellow linens, white tank shirt, two gold armbands, dark purple sweatpants with light lavender purple sash, black fingerless gloves, white socks and black kung-fu shoes. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Tournament fighters Category:Citizens Category:Civilians Category:Orphans Category:Ninjas Category:Swordsmen Category:Zesmond Spencer's Friend Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Video games where Harry is playable Category:Husbands Category:Fathers Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Z Fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:DB Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Film characters Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Personality Harry is a very quiet, kindhearted, happy, peaceful, understanding, calm, cool, compassionate, passionate, thoughtful, friendly, good-mannered, good-hearted, caring, gentle, optimistic, intelligent, knowledgeable, brave, courageous, independent, big-hearted, protective and honest personality character around him with his family and friends through in the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. In his early childhood, Harry always a happy, sweet, innocent and childish person with his friends, parents and grandparents, but very serious and focused at fighting and always win in the world martial arts tournament of the dimensional realms Spencer World and the World Martial Arts Tournament of Dragon World. With Victoria as his new girlfriend/later wife along with their only son, Johnny and two grandchildren, but he's truly caring about his friends so much to stand stick together for years to against their evil enemies and foes with destruction threats is usually very romantic throughout the manga and anime Dragon Ball series and movies. The Daniels clan relatives of his does not keep any contact with other people of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World, Earth and the entire universe. He's a good-natured, giving, loving, nice-spirited and thoughtful personality, but Harry is energetic, hard-working and friendly person. He gives off a confident aura to sense power levels, as he is very proud of his skill and growth in both taijutsu, ninjustu, kung-fu, mixed martial arts, hand-to-hand combat experience as a master combatant or master martial artist and other martial arts skills with master swordsman of the dimensional Spencer World and Dragon Ball World and as a great martial artist and a great fighter. Along with his confidence and self-defense of his techniques and special abilities, Harry can come across as very stubborn, dramatic and it's easy for him to hold grudges. In many ways he still takes after his grandfather, Samuel Daniels, particularly begins to show their similar charisma during the time-skip where he begins working closely with Mark Garden, Possible's leader. He is good with children, love to teaching them to learn about everything as being a loving martial arts teacher and enjoys helping out at the village's academy from time to time when he is free. It has helped his drive to eventually be promoted to martial artist and teach his own squad of the American Team along with David Johnson, Zesmond Spencer, Ashley, Brittany, Tiffany, Renee, Tony, Aaron and Charley as well has Mark Garden had taught him everything he's know. Though he tends to react on his instincts, he has shown that he can be quite clever in certain situations. Harry is very interested in beautiful girls, as he was excited to be placed on a team with Victoria and Teresa alongside with his friends because he thought they were cute. Though not exactly perverted, he sometimes has a tendency to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, such as walking past the entrance to the women's side of the bathhouse when there was a peeping tom, earning him a false brandishing as one himself. He's falling In love with the one of his teammates is Victoria for the first time when they were children before the genocide of the Spencer Clan Massacre on Spencer World by Wizard Babidi. Harry is also highly superstitious and intelligent, a trait he says he has inherited from his father, but also he has inherited traits of his kindhearted, caring, gentle and friendly personality from his mother. He becomes very wary when he sees a black cat or homophones with the numbers 4 and 9, and sometimes will enter a mini-panic attack if multiple signs appear one after the other since he firmly believes in these things as a sign of bad luck ahead. Harry has forgiving Jeffrey Prescott of his error ways and past mistakes because of Frieza, Cell, Mega Buu, Super Buu and other villains are manipulated, lied and used him for their crimes the half of his life, Biography Background Harry is born on January 25 of Age 247. He was the first and only son of Jared Daniels and Gloria, the first and only grandson of Samuel Daniels and Catherine and living in the big city Ninjago City of the beautiful dimensional realms Spencer World. Harry had an overall normal childhood. He was very active outside whenever he could be, usually leaving the house at noon and not returning until the sun had set. On the night of November 29 of Age 257, Dragon Ball Z Saiyan Saga One year later after the battle with Cell, Cell Juniors on the deserted Rock Mountains and Wizard Babidi, Pui Pui, Yakon, Dabura, Mega Buu and Super Buu on the 17th World Martial Arts Tournament of Spencer World and the deaths of Zesmond Spencer, Brandi, Jeff's parents and Henry Johnson, Frieza Saga After the fight with the Saiyans, Garlic Jr. Saga After many months later after Goku fighting Frieza on Planet Namek, Cell Saga In one year later (two years later in the FUNimation dub only) Goku defeat Frieza, Harry along with his at the Capsule Cooperation to meeting Bulma and others In four years later of May 12 of Age 267, Majin Buu Saga He's mentioned by He was 20 years old Film Appearances The Revenge of Super Buu He's mentioned by his son named Johnny, Power Manga and Anime Harry is Films In Dragon Ball Z: The Revenge of Super Buu, Video Games In Techniques and Special Abilities * Flight - * Ki Blast - * Ki Sense - * Kiai - * Afterimage Technique - * Afterimage Strike - * Mystic Martial Arts - * Master Combatant - * Swordsmanship - * Chi Blocking - * Walking on Water Technique - * Cross-Counter Move - After taking damage counter with a attack with the same strength as what hit you. * Counter-Counter Move - counter of a counter move by an opponent. * Defense Counter Move - for defense after the user is hit. * Ocular Counter Move - ocular based counter which alters the visual perception of an opponent with quick speed and fluid movements. * Physical Counter Move - Right before getting hit (or when the attack hits your weapon or you), the user counters with a attack of their own. * Quick Time Move - slows down time perception allowing the user to dodge an attack or to attack in a moment's notice. * Vertigo Counter Mover - flipping the user's muscle movements making the opponent think of the opposite functions for the user's body. Transformations Unlock Potential Like the rest of his friends and family, Equipment * Harry's Mystic Sword - * Green Grapes - * Senzu Beans - * Air Motorcycle - Video Games Appearances Harry is the playable character in the following video games appearances include: Voice Actors * Japanese: Ikue Ōtani (kid/preteen), Kenichi Suzumura (teen/young adult) * FUNimation dub: Colleen Villard (kid/preteen), Jason Liebrecht (teen/young adult, most media) Battles Battles * Harry, David Johnson, Rachel, Kevin, Charlie Parker, Trivia * Harry's name means Japanese name (ハリー or Harii) is in Swedish the meaning of the name Harry is: rules the home'. * In American the meaning of the name Harry is: rules the home'. * In Norse the meaning of the name Harry is: War chief. * In Teutonic the meaning of the name Harry is: Mighty in war. * In English the meaning of the name Harry is: Ameaning home or house protector. Also can be a : 'Army commander.'. Army, weald power. Famous Bearer: Prince Harry of England (son of Prince Charles and the late Princess Diana). * In German the meaning of the name Harry is: Home or House Ruler. Nickname of Prince Henry, son of Prince Charles and the late Princess Diana of Wales. * It is of Old German origin, and the meaning of Harry is "home leader". * Harry's favorite hobby is playing soccer, swimming, watching stars, make music and exploring outside world of the Dragon Ball Z World and Spencer World to Earth. * Harry's favorite food is pepperoni pizza and potato skins. * Harry's favorite vehicle is air motorcycle. * Harry has completed 45 official missions in total: 25 D-rank, 10 C-Rank, 9 B-Rank, 1 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. Gallery Naruto oc saito akira by selenaumino666-dan9nbr.png Naruto oc fake screenshot 14 by selenaumino666-db6p2mg.png naruto_oc__fake_screenshot__6_by_selenaumino666-db2xsjz.png naruto_next_gen__atsuko_and_atsushi_saito_by_s-1.png boruto_the_movie__akira_saito_by_selenaumino666-d9br6bc.png road_to_ninja__akira__aki__saito_by_selenaumino666-d9bg6q9.png the_last__akira_saito_by_selenaumino666-d8vy9nv.png naruto_oc__akira_saito_by_selenaumino666-d8o7l52.png Minatofugakuarashi-1.jpg|Young Harry tobian___dragon_ball_xenoverse_by_orco05_d9zbzhi-pre.jpg fullbody_commission_set_2_by_unicornchen_d59ng-1.png d91ka1p-02473534-53b3-477c-a84b-38ac2ab509ca.png d94x1uc-0b680703-6a96-4c8a-97e6-f27ce0568458.png akira_kun__d_by_selenaumino666_d91nerg-pre.png References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Orphans Category:Tournament fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Citizens Category:Z Fighters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters with on-screen deaths who remained deceased Category:Kaylah's friends Category:Film characters Category:Civilians Category:Filler characters Category:Movie Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Characters with What-if transformations Category:Ninjas Category:Husbands Category:Fathers